Freya and a black rose
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: the murder couple joined cobra and many questions needs to be answered. what will our heros do. everyone's hope is on what will happen. things are getting intersting! beta reading by karama9
1. Chapter 1

**Freya and a black rose**

**A/N:** This is the new version of 'The New Members'. This time, it's set in a Sigma Six universe. Storm and Snakes are real brothers in this story.

Enjoy and R&R please!

Chapter one: The Last Night Alone

Black Cat's point of view:

It was night time; my most active time. My name is Black Cat, and I am an assassin: I kill anybody who gets in my way. My partner Black Flame, who would do anything for me, is just the same.

But Black Flame had gone missing. I had received a message saying that I would see him again at the old martial arts school, but that I needed to bring something very important to me: a necklace that had belonged to my mom, who had given it to me when I was five.

I couldn't give it up. What if whoever had sent the message had been lying?

I decided that if he was, he would pay for it with his life. Therefore, I took a necklace I had been wearing constantly for three years, climbed on my motorcycle and went to the meeting place.

I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot when I arrived and went to the meeting room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I opened the door and didn't see anybody there. I didn't understand; this was the right time and the right place.

Suddenly, the lights went on and I saw a man with a strange outfit and a metal mask so polished you could see yourself clearly in it. He walked up to me, but I was faster; I aimed my pistol at his heart.

"Who are you?" I said angrily. I felt like a tiger ready to kill its prey. "What do you want and where is Black Flame?"

"No no… this is a terrible way to communicate. Calm down, Raven," he said calmly.

"Answer my question! And how on Earth do you know my name?" I said, surprised.

"Calm down. Your partner is in a safe place, waiting for you to come, and this is no way to treat your commander," he said as he ran to me, taking the pistol from my hand and throwing it to the floor.

"Hum, my commander? Why would you think that I'd work for you?"

"Because I want you to fight for me."

"This is it girl, the offer that you were waiting for. Come on, accept!" I thought.

" That sounds good, but I don't even know who you are," I said, taking another good look at him and his suit. What grabbed my attention this time was the cobra sign on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Cobra Commander, and I want to control the World, and I would be very happy to have you in my organization," he said, taking both my hands.

"Um. Interesting, but where is Black Flame?" I said while taking my hands away from his.

"Yes… he's with me, or rather at my base, waiting for you. So! Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes I do," I said while taking my pistol from the ground.

"Good," he whispered. He took my hand and walked out from the room and up to the roof. I saw a helicopter, and he took me to it.

"Um… but there's only room for one." I looked at him, hands on my hips.

"I know. I will sit first, and you will sit on my lap," he said, entering the helicopter.

"No way," I thought. "This is impossible."

"Raven...I'm waiting," he said, looking surprised at my expression.

I took a long breath and entered. Words can't express how angry and embarrassed I was.

I sat on his lap and leaned back against his muscled chest. I blushed bright red; I could feel his huge abs.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes suddenly felt heavy and painful, and started closing on their own.

Cobra Commander's point of view:

Raven was sleeping. I wasn't comfortable, but she was sleeping like a baby on its mother's lap.

My phone rang, making me jump. It was Destro.

"What is it, Destro?" I said, annoyed.

"Commander, I was worried for you," he said. There was worry in his voice.

"I want you to tell all our members to meet in the main room; I have something special," I said, looking at Raven. I then closed the phone, not caring what Destro may have to say.

Hope you liked


	2. the profile

**Freya and a black rose**

**The profile:**

**Assassin: black cat**

**Age: 20 years old**

**First name: raven**

**Last name: unknown but later will be revealed. **

**Personality: wild, fearless, strong, mysterious, but have a sweet caring heart.**

**Weapons: she has a pistol, a gun and a poisoned knife.**

**Family: black flame**

**Partner: black flame**

**Assassin: black flame**

**Age: 21**

**First name: Ian**

**Last name: arashikage**

**Job: ninja, a cobra agent**

**Master: storm shadow**

**Family: storm shadow (adopted father), black cat(lover), arashikage clan. **

**Personality: strong, deadly, fearless, but have a sweet heart.**

**Partner: black cat**

**Weapon: a gun, katana, poisoned ninja stuffs.**

**Those two are most wanted partners in all the nations; they well known as the "murder couple". Their job is to kill all the businesses men, nobles,…et**

**Note: black flame is storm shadow's adopted son and student, he is an arashikage, he has the tattoo on his forearm, and both of raven and Ian have dragon tattoos and they are in love but secrets will be reveled which will surprise raven and change her life forever.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

At the Sigma 6 base:

Everyone was amazed at what High-Tech had said; it was a nightmare for the Sigmas. As if they didn't have enough on their hands with Cobra, now they'd have to deal with the murder couple?

Tunnel Rat, with a lot of courage, broke the stunned silence. "Who are the murder couple and why are you guys scared of' them?"

Everyone stared at him angrily. He was scared to death. Tunnel Rat started taking a few steps backward, trying to avoid his teammates.

All of a sudden, they all yelled loudly all the way from their lungs. "Tunnel Rat, you IDIOT!"

Tunnel rat screamed loudly, as if a giant monster wanted to eat him, and collapsed to the metallic floor.

Back to Cobra:

Needless to say that Black Flame was the happiest man in the world. How could he not be with his girlfriend beside him and with his ninja father Storm Shadow? Sure, his father had promised him he would be punished in ways he had never seen before, but for the time being, Ian just wanted to live in this moment.

Ian's pov:

I was kissing Raven's forehead when my father walked angrily into my quarters.

"Ian Arashikage! How dare you?" Father said, using his scary voice.

I could see the anger flowing from his dark eyes. Thank goodness, Raven was asleep; she would have been scared.

"D…daddy…calm yourself… hehehe! There's no reason to be angry like this, Father," I ran towards him. I hugged him tight.

Storm Shadow's pov:

My little son ran towards me, just like he used to. Whenever he was scared, alone, happy, sad… he ran to me beside he do this whenever I'm angry and cried on my chest. He knows that he is my weak point. He's wasn't going to change and I didn't want him to.

Ian, my lovely kid… I love you very much but I'm afraid for you, afraid because of Cobra. I just wish for nothing bad to happen.

"Ian…stop crying… It makes me sad when I see you sad," I said, kissing his forehead. "Now go sleep."

"Daddy…I feel like a young child, I'm a grown man I can take care of myself. Beside I want to choose my life but you chichi-san alwa-"

I put my finger on his lips and shook my head

"You still are my young child." I sat him beside his girlfriend. "Good night, my young boy. Tomorrow is an exciting day."

He smiled and I returned the smile. I left him and walked towards my quarter.

Back to Sigma 6:

"These two are the murder couple," Scarlet said. "The female is Black Cat, but the weird thing is that the male is from Snake Eye's clan; Ian Arashikage."

Snake Eyes was amazed by the revelation. Black Cat and Black Flame… they looked familiar to him, but he could not remember...

**a/n: sorry for being late but I'm working hard to write a chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Note: black flame lost his childhood in the past. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 the move

Freya and a black rose:

Chapter 3: the move

At sigma r.o.c.c:

"These two are the murder couple," Scarlett said. "The female is Black Cat, but the weird thing is that the male is from Snake Eye's clan; Ian Arashikage."

Snake Eyes was amazed by the revelation. Black Cat and Black Flame… they looked familiar to him, but he could not remember...

"Sensei, is something wrong?" asked Kamakura, not taking his eyes off Snake Eyes.

"Sensei, they're…" said Jinx, "oh no, this can't be!"

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement.

"How come you know them but we don't?" Kamakura asked, pouting.

"Because you weren't with us before, Kamakura. This was a long time ago," replied Jinx sadly.

Snake Eyes put his hand on her shoulder and signed 'its okay; we must focus on Cobra for now, not the past'.

"Yes Sensei, you're right about this," replied Jinx.

Suddenly, High-Tech rushed in "Duke, Duke! Cobra! Power Stone!"

Wow, take a big breath, High-Tech," laughed Tunnel Rat.

High-Tech took a long breath. "I found a new power stone, and we must hurry before Cobra gets their dirty hands on it."

"What are the coordinates of the stone?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah; right. It's in Japan, in Kyoto. In a hotel's garden not far away from the Arashikage," answered High-Tech.

"Okay team, here is the plan," said Duke in a commanding voice.

Meanwhile, at the Cobra base:

"As you see Commander, the Cobra troopers have found a new power stone in Japan," said Destro.

"We must hurry before the Joes get their hands on it," commented the Baroness.

"Yes, and that's why I'm sending Storm Shadow and the murder couple to deal with that," Cobra Commander declared.

Storm Shadow nodded and ordered Black Flame and Black Cat to follow him.

Black Flame's point of view:

I was happy when we started down the hallway; I would be visiting the Arashikage home again. I really missed the old days when I was with uncle Snake Eyes and Father. My happiness didn't last, however, as I suddenly got the bad feeling that something bad would happen there. I'd just have to hope these feelings were wrong.

This is all for today, next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it, bye!


	5. back to home

Chapter 4: Back Home

"Sensei," said Black Flame, "visiting the Arashikage seems like a good idea, but I don't know… I got a bad feeling about this."

Storm Shadow was surprised by what his pupil was saying and he tried to change the subject. "The Sigmas will be waiting for us there, so be careful you two. I don't want you to get hurt. Understood?"

"Yes," replied both Raven and Ian.

"Sir, we've arrived at the Arashikage," said one of the troopers.

Storm Shadow nodded and looked at the couple. "Time to go, follow me."

A few minutes later…

"So this is the Arashi-" Raven shook her head and tears started falling down her cheeks. "NO!" she screamed loudly.

Storm Shadow was shocked. 'Who is she?'

Ian was afraid for her, so he pressed the pressure point on her neck, knocking her down.

Meanwhile, with Sigma 6:

"Looks like Cobra is here," said Kamakura. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement.

'This sound is familiar to me, but where did I hear it? Where?' Jinx asked herself.

The three ninjas ran towards the sound.

Back to Cobra:

"Dad… is she related to the clan?" asked Ian.

"My son, I have no idea," replied Storm Shadow.


	6. fatherson deal

Chapter 5:

When the Sigma 6 ninjas arrived where the scream had originated, they were astonished by the view; as were the cobra ninjas, who shared the same look.

"Snake Eyes…you dared again to come back to the Arashikage," said Storm Shadow with a fire burning in his words.

"Wait a minute, you're Black Flame and that's Black Cat. Th-the mur-rder couple…" Kamakura retreated backward with his eyes wide and full of fear.

Ian's eyes widened and he stared at Snake Eyes who returned the stare.

"Father…what on the earth is happening here?" said Black Flame with sadness in his words.

"Father?" Jinx and Kamakura were astounded.

Storm Shadow looked at Ian and then looked at Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes shook his head, not believing what he had heard or that his nephew was with Cobra. That's why Black Flame and Black Cat were familiar to him.

Snake Eyes signed, 'Hello, my nephew. It's me, your uncle.'

Black Flame couldn't believe his eyes; tears ran down his face and he hugged Snake Eyes tight. When Storm Shadow saw his son hugging Snake Eyes, he attacked Kamakura and grasped him by the neck; then he said, "leave my kid alone or you will see yours dead!"

"Father, why?" asked Ian, breaking his long bear hug.

"Shut up, Ian you don't know anything," answered Storm Shadow.

"Know what? That you want to kill my uncle, your brother? I've had enough of this! Leave him alone!" replied Ian angrily

"I'm warning you Ian; you're stepping on the wrong way, get out of my way so I won't hurt you," said Storm Shadow, aiming his sword towards Black Flame.

Ian looked surprised, and then he took a long breath and said, "You're not my father; you're not the Storm Shadow I knew him to be."

"Of course I am your father. Who else would be caring for you?" replied Storm Shadow sadly.

"NO…you're not my father. My real father would tell me to protect my family, but you… you want to kill my family and I shall never let you do it!" yelled Ian as he unsheathed his katana, aiming it at his father's heart.

Snake Eyes grasped Ian's katana and threw it to the ground. He then tried to take Storm Shadow's sword but failed. Jinx started crying; her only family was destroying itself. Snake Eyes hugged Jinx to calm her down. Still Storm Shadow and Black Flame glaring daggers at each other. Suddenly, a flashback came to Ian; he remembered that his father was brainwashed by Cobra. He had found out accidentally, when he had heard Cobra Commander speaking with mad doctors about brainwashing Ian and Raven, and how they had succeeded in making Storm Shadow hate Snake Eyes.

Ian smirked evilly and then smiled. "Yes, you're right. I won't get in your way again, but Dad... I must tell you that you were brainwashed by Cobra. He played with you, Father; with your feelings and honor."

Storm Shadow pouted and let go of Kamakura's neck. He started walking to his brother and his son. "If that is right, I will kill him; but if you are lying, I will kill you."

Ian smiled happily and hugged his father. "I promise you that I will make that stupid man pay for every pain you endured by his life, even if it's the last thing I do. Then he turned to the sleeping cat kissing her forehead and grasping her hand "I will be with you, my love"

"I-Ian…is that you" said raven trying to get back her concentration, then she hugged Ian but when she looked at the site she didn't believed what is happening.

A/n: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Everything is getting complex but it will be a happy ending.


	7. flashbacks

Chapter 6: flashbacks

R&R

After what happened at the Arashikage, on the way back to the Cobra base, Raven asked Black Flame to tell her what his relationship was with Storm Shadow and the Arashikage. Ian told her the truth would shock her, and started recounting his story.

"Let's say everything started on a cold, rainy day. The date was February 17 and…" Ian started

"Wait. I must recount the story; not you, young one," interrupted Storm Shadow.

"Father, but… I…"

"No…I will recount."

"Okay."

"Well, it happened at 9 pm on Friday the 17th of February about 20 years ago…"

Flashback, Storm Shadow's point of view:

I was sitting on the sofa waiting for my older brother Snake Eyes to finish his long bath. I was bored; I was grounded because I had failed in the math test for the first and last time, but I froze when someone knocked on the door. I wouldn't have been able to explain why, but I was suddenly scared. I still just had to know who was at the door, however, so I started walking slowly towards the door.

When I opened the door - quickly - no one was there, so I closed it right back.

While I started cursing, the sound of a baby's cries came from outside. I ran to the door and opened it again, but I saw no one except for a 1-year-old baby left by the door. I picked up the baby and pulled his blanket on him so he would not get cold. I then yelled for his parents, but I got no reply. That made me sad for both the little kid and me. What was I supposed to do with a little boy? I was only 14 years old; I couldn't deal with a baby. I quickly went back inside and out of the cold, and I put the boy on the sofa. He surprised me with his beauty and cuteness; I kissed his cheeks and forehead gently to calm him down, and he smiled at me.

"THOMAS ARASHIKAGE, WHAT WERE YOU DOING GOING OUTSIDE?" yelled Snake Eyes, which scared me to death

"Why are YOU SHOUTING?"

The baby started crying so loudly that it made Snake Eyes goes mad.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, what have you done?"

"I have done nothing, Snakes. I found him outside and I guess his parents didn't want him," I answered, not taking my eyes from the baby.

Snakes put a soft hand on my shoulder and sat with me. I held the baby to make him stop crying and it worked. Suddenly, Snakes hugged me and pulled me to his chest. I smiled and he did too, and asked me a question. "What are you going to do with this baby, Brother?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea, but I guess we must keep him until tomorrow to find his family."

Snakes nodded, smiled, and said, "Look; there is note written on the blanket. Read it."

The note said:

_Please take care of my son. Tell him we loved him and that a man will kill us called Cobra Commander, and that my name is __Gwen __Delarosa and my husband is Kevin Delarosa._

Storm Shadow's eyes widened. The Delarosas were friends of his and Ian's parents. It explained why the baby had been dropped here and nowhere else.

a/n: that what happens and how Ian and storm shadow met and there is many more secrets will be reveled with many questions ready to be answered. Things going complex but with happy end, I promise that.


End file.
